


Fallen

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ark City is plagued by two rivaling gangs, the Sky People and the Grounders. The two were one but after a brutal betrayal that left everyone devstated they split up and started fighting one another instead of fighting together. But after another accident, the two groups are maybe able to find their way back to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Ark City was a relatively quiet place. Not much happened during the day when the sun was shining and there were people milling about the streets, but that all changed once the moon was high in the sky and the dark night provided a cover that no one could see through.

Two separate groups who had once been united were now roaming the streets at odds with one another. The war was still going on and it was burning even harder. Grounders against the Sky People. Two vastly different groups with varied skills who had once upon a time been the perfect group, together wreaking havoc on the city but then an accident had happened.

Relationships broke, friendships tore and within the hearts of everyone there was now a seed of betrayal. Betrayal that nobody knew if they were going to get over. There was only so much one could do try and fix their mistake but that didn’t mean anything to the people of the two gangs. They were going to be bitter forever and always.

Raven Reyes, the leader of the Sky People, was ruthless. She didn’t care about anyone besides those who were on her side. Getting in the way of this maniacal genius was not something one should ever do.

“Clarke, are we ready for tonight’s raid?”

Clarke Griffin, Raven’s second in command, glances up from the plans she had been going over. Her eyebrows are furrowed and there’s a small frown stretched across her face but she only says, “Everything looks good. Monty and Jasper have our supplies ready while Harper has checked all our weapons, making sure that they all function correctly.”

From across the room Octavia chimes in, “I’ve checked the surrounding areas of the warehouse, there shouldn’t be anyone interrupting us tonight.”

Raven’s smile is like a knife, dangerous and glinting. There’s a light in her eyes that both Clarke and Octavia recognize, grin stretching across their faces as they take it in.

“Good. I’d be damned if I let those Grounders bastards take this one again.”

Clarke has the decency to look sheepish as she mutters, “That was a fluke. How the hell was I supposed to know that Grounders had their bugs littered all around place? Technology is Monty’s and Jasper’s jobs.”

Raven waves a hand dismissively as Octavia laughs, eyes lighting up in what seemed to be forever. Octavia was the one who took the betrayal the hardest. Her brother was one of the people who had helped orchestrate the whole thing and after everything that had happened, she couldn’t stand seeing him anymore. According to Octavia, Bellamy Blake didn’t exist anymore and she had no plans of ever talking to him again.

“I’m not blaming you, Clarke. I just don’t want those fucking assholes to be the one to get this lot. They can’t have what I deem ours.”

Raids with the Sky People were a carefully thought out thing. Each and every detail was planned out to ensure that nothing happened, that no one got hurt. Nobody wanted a repeat of what happened last time they went headfirst into things.

The Grounders on the other hand were as reckless as could be. They never thought anything through. Instead choosing to dive into danger without thinking. It pissed off Raven to no end. She couldn’t fathom how Murphy, leader of the Grounders, would be willing to risk the lives of the people he was supposed to care for more than anything else in the world.

“Come on. We have to show those smug fakes just how things are run in The Ark.”

Clarke and Octavia glance at one another, before looking back at Raven their leader who know matter what they knew had the team’s best interests at heart. Even if she didn’t always show it.

 

* * *

 

“Bellamy, where the hell is the raid that we are going on tonight? Are the Sky People going to be there? Those fancied up pussies better not be there.”

John Murphy known to his group as simply Murphy was relentless, and cruel. He didn’t care about anything or anyone. Not after what happened between them with the Sky People. Ark City used to be a safe place where Murphy felt loved but now it just held memories he never wanted to think about again.

“Where the old headquarters used to be. The Sky bitches shouldn’t be there. They normally don’t come out too close to our side of the city. If they are there though we are ready to take them out.”

Bellamy has a sadistic grin on his face that Murphy reciprocates with equal enthusiasm. The animosity felt towards the Sky People from the Grounders was tremendous. The Sky People may find the Grounders discomforting but the Grounders absolutely loathed the Sky People.

They were so much more hostile towards their rival. It seemed like the Grounders were much more furious over the betrayal then Sky and Ark City seemed to be paying for it. Most of the looting, crime, and violence came from the Grounders while the Sky People only took what they absolutely needed, but the citizens of Ark didn’t know a thing about the two gangs so they were both despised throughout the whole city and nothing could change that.

“Lincoln, you ready for tonight? I think we need to make sure that no new gangs come up. It’s already enough competition what with those betrayers in town.”

Glancing up from where he had been tattooing Monroe’s shoulder, Lincoln smiles slowly before nodding. He had always been a man of few words only talking when absolutely necessary. He goes back to Monroe’s shoulder, quietly murmuring words of encouragement to help her through the pain.

Murphy rolls his eyes dragging one tattooed knuckle over his face before turning to Maya their strategist who was looking at a computer screen, thoughtfully biting down on the end of a pen.

She doesn’t jump when Murphy comes up behind her asking, “So what are you thinking about tonight?”

She glances up at him, dark eyes watchful, thinking, planning every move they made as a team. The Sky people thought the Grounders were just a bunch of savages incapable of thinking of a cohesive plan but that wasn’t the case. Maya Vie was an absolute goddess, a true gift. She was an integral part of the team and everyone knew it.

The small girl didn’t look like she was part of one the most cunning gangs of the city but beneath that shy exterior there was a heart of ice. Maya Vie was an incredible asset to his team and Murphy would be forever grateful that he had her.

“I’ve looked over multiple blueprints of the warehouse where the money and drugs are supposed to be. There seems to be only one solid way to get through the place though. I can see why it used to be the old headquarters. The walls are fortified to prevent any bullets from making their way inside and the whole place seems rigged to blow up at any given time.”

“I know, but I’m sure you’ll find us a way inside. You’re a genius Maya.”

Maya only grins, her eyes bright and sharp as her mind already goes through all of the possible ways to enter the warehouse and do what they need to. Murphy nods at her before moving away, his mind going to the past. A past where he knew a girl made from sweat and steel.

Murphy grins, but there isn’t anything warm or happy it. Instead there’s a hint of sadness and maybe some regret as he thinks about the person who built all the explosives and the bulletproof walls.

Raven Reyes.

The girl he could imagine spending the rest of his life with. But now that free spirited girl was nothing more than a memory, a choice that he didn’t pick. Instead he chose the promise of money. Murphy had betrayed her in a way so that she would never look at him the same.

Maybe one day he would be able to look her in the eyes and feel remorse for what he did but as of right now, Murphy was still riding the high of having gotten what he had always wanted. The comfort and safety of having enough to live on. Sure when the two gangs were combined there was some money but it was never enough. With 12 members they just barely made enough to keep food on the table.

So Murphy did what he had to do, he betrayed the only woman he had dreamt of spending the rest of his life with. Only because he couldn’t bear to see her become the sort of person he was now. Somebody who was so dark and twisted that he never thought he would ever be the same again. The Murphy that Raven knew was nothing like the Murphy she had known and cared about. She was going to see that tonight when everything went to hell. For the second time.

 

* * *

 

The world was on fire. That’s what Raven told herself as she gazed around, red and orange burning her eyes. There was smoke filling the room, a cough fills her lungs and she breathes out harshly trying to get the gas out from her body. But the room was on fire and her life was going to end.

She keeps low to the ground knowing that was where the cleanest air would be as she tries to crawl her way to the exit. She has to be mindful of the debris littering the room, broken beams and shattered glass was everywhere. All Raven could do was slowly inch her way to where she thought the exit was as she thought over how what was supposed to be a simple night turned into such a shitstorm.

The Sky People had arrived at the warehouse, where all their previous equipment had been, fully intending to walk out of there with everything they had come from. They were able to walk right through the front door since Raven of course was the one who had helped set up the explosives alongside Wick who was no longer a part of this world, yet another thing that Raven could blame Murphy for.

Everyone had been armed and alert, knowing that the Grounders could come at any moment or already have been in the warehouse having somehow bypassed the explosives.

Clarke had sent Monty and Jasper ahead to scout out the place and look for the supplies she knew were hidden. She had also sent Harper outside wanting her to stand guard and warn them in case a minor gang decided to snoop around some place they shouldn’t be.

Everything had been going smoothly and nothing was out of place as far as Raven could see.

Octavia was the first one to notice that something wasn’t right. She spins around, eyes searching for the one person she had sworn to protect. Gaze falling on Raven who was just a few feet away. Octavia takes a step towards her leader, her confidante, friend and that’s when everything explodes.

The words that had been on her lips die as Octavia’s thrown back watching as Raven shoots up into the sky landing somewhere she can’t see. Her hearing is muffled and as she tries to stand her legs buckle and she goes crashing back down onto the ground.

Octavia lays there feebly, eyes fluttering as her mind wonders if her team was okay. She didn’t care if she didn’t make it out of the warehouse so long as her family was able to escape safely.

A sound comes from her left and Octavia manages to move her body towards it. Tilting her head up, she gazes up into a face she hasn’t seen in years. Staring down at her was none other than Bellamy Blake, her brother.

“Bellamy?”

Octavia’s voice was a question as she tried to discern if what she was seeing was real and not just a figment of her imagination caused by the pain she was feeling in her legs. She blinks quickly eyes focusing for a second in a moment of clarity amongst all this insanity.

It’s then that she notices Bellamy wasn’t alone, there were two other men with him, two other men that she had known for most of her life, people she thought she could rely on. People she thought were her family. And one of them was the man that she thought would always have her back no matter what happened.

“O? Oh my god what the hell are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be here.”

Octavia’s eyes widen as she processes exactly what was going on. Bellamy and his gang were the reason the warehouse blew up. It all made sense since they were the only ones beside the Sky People who knew that Raven had put in explosive failsafes in case of an emergency. Octavia had never thought the Grounders would use it against them though.

“How could you? How could you do that to us? Haven’t you already done enough?”

Bellamy’s smile falters and he moves the hand he was reaching out towards Octavia away not knowing what to say. Beside him both Miller and Lincoln are silent. Lincoln’s eyes only flicker down to Octavia whose eyes were slowly fluttering shut, a grimace of pain stretched across her face.

The normally stoic man turns to Bellamy muttering, “We need to get her out of here.”

Bellamy’s eyes are locked on Octavia’s prone form and they don’t move until Lincoln nudges his arm. Bellamy looks over at him, Lincoln’s words finally registering.

“Get her out of here, Lincoln.”

Lincoln nods before bending down and easily scooping Octavia into his arms. He’s gentle with her, almost loving even though the two were technically sworn enemies though it hadn’t always been like that.

Bellamy stares after Octavia wondering if this time he was actually going to be the cause of her death.

“She’s going to be okay.”

Bellamy glances over at Miller, with a single eyebrow raised.

“I already hurt her once, this time she may not come back to hate me for it.”

Miller’s mouth tightens and he reaches up to tug on his beanie as he realizes that Bellamy was right. They had for the second time unleashed hell on people they had supposedly cared about. He bites down on his lip and before he can stop himself Miller blurts out.

“I need to make sure he’s okay, Bell. I’m sorry but I can’t do this to him again.”

Bellamy’s smile is sad but understanding and he lays a comforting hand on Miller’s shoulder.

“You’re right. Go. Try and save as many of them as you can. They’re still our family after all.”

Miller nods hand on holding onto his gun tightly before he darts off only one person on his mind. A certain  boy who had once upon a time made his heart skip a beat.

Bellamy stares down at the spot where Octavia had been, his eyes haunted as he thinks about the other person he had loved. He breathes in raggedly before shouldering his gun and moving off to find the only girl who had been able to push his buttons and make him love it.

 

* * *

 

Harper gazes at the burning building from where she had been keeping watch her eyes wide as she realizes what was going on. Her hand is already on her gun and she’s about to go running towards the building when she’s stopped by someone stepping in front of her.

“You. I should’ve known that it was going to be you guys. You may have just killed every one of us. I know you guys are incapable of feeling anything but we were once a family or do you not remember that?”

Monroe rolls her eyes but there’s a glint of recognition in them as well as she remembers all the good memories they shared. The memory of them fighting side by side, keeping the city somewhat safe in a manner of speaking. The memory of the first time she realized she was in love with Harper. The memory of them tentatively brushing their lips against one another.

But then she remembers the now and the past doesn’t matter anymore. Monroe’s eyes harden and without saying anything she lunges forward, fist heading straight for Harper’s face. Harper yelps before moving back.

“I guess you don’t remember.” are her only words before she moves forward herself, a cruel smile on her face and fire in her eyes.

Their fight is lyrical, almost like a dance. When Monroe lunges, Harper twists away having anticipated her move. Having trained together for a number of years has gotten them so attuned to one another’s fighting styles.

As the two keep getting closer and closer to one another, Harper’s eyes flicker back to the burning warehouse as she remembers that her team was still trapped inside. Her concentration falters and Monroe was able to land a good punch to her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

“Guess you haven’t been practicing that much?”

Harper glares up at Monroe before spitting the blood that was in her mouth out. Her eyes are narrowed and there’s a hint of fear in them.

“This isn’t you Monroe. I know you aren’t this cruel. You stood on a chair shrieking because there was a mouse in our room. You loved having my fingers in your hair braiding it. You were the person I imagined myself being with forever.”

Monroe’s anger wavers as she stares down at the girl who her whole world had revolved around. She closes her eyes for a second and all she can think about is the love she had felt for Harper all those years ago.

She sighs softly before backing away and holding a hand out to Harper. Harper glances up at her still somewhat apprehensive.

“Come on now, before I change my mind. I’m pretty sure we have some people to save.”

The smile that blooms across Harper’s face is blinding and Monroe swears that her heart did not stutter when she saw it. Harper slips her hand into Monroe’s allowing her to pull her up.

“Thank you.”

Monroe just waves her hand dismissively as the two of them make their way into the blazing building, but secretly she was pleased. Maybe it wasn’t too late for the two gangs to mend the broken bridge.

 

* * *

 

Maya gazes down at the bleeding boy beneath her hands, his breathing was shallow and his eyes are half shut. There’s another boy in the room a couple of feet away. He was leaning against some rubble, his hands pressed to his abdomen in an effort to stop the blood that was pouring out.

“How bad is it?”

Maya glances down at the boy who she was helping, surprised to see him actually talking. She didn’t even think he had been awake. Biting down on her lip she battles over how much she should tell him before deciding that there may not be that much time for him anyway.

“Bad, really bad. The wound is long and deep which is never good. If you don’t get help soon then you’re going to die.”

A low chuckle makes its way past his lips and his head falls back onto the ground lightly. There are some stupid goggles still strapped to his head and Maya desperately hopes that he wasn’t going to die in her arms. She didn’t even know his name.

“Well at least this is the way to go. A pretty girl by my side.”

“You’re not dying yet, not if I can help it. Why don’t you tell me your name?”

His words are weak, a whisper and Maya has to strain to hear it but when she does her heart shatters.

“Jasper Jordan, my name is Jasper Jordan.”

Before she can help it, Maya has blurted out, “You’re part of the Sky People.”

“Yeah, how’d you know that?”

Her smile is almost sheepish when she replies, “I’m Maya, Maya Vie.”

The other boy speaks up then and in his words there’s a laugh.

“You’re the new strategist that Murphy picked up. I’ve heard you’re brilliant.”

Maya just shrugs, not one to boast about her talents but also not one to shy away from compliments. Jasper chuckles again before looking at her.

“So you’re pretty and smart, lucky me.”

Maya’s giggle is almost flirtatious as she looks down at Jasper. Removing one of her hands from his stomach she brushes away a stray piece of hair from his forehead.

“Why are you helping us? I assume you guys were the one who blew up the place considering the fact that Murphy was the only one besides Raven who knew exactly where the bombs were placed.”

Maya’s smile shutters as she glances over at the other hurt boy who was staring at her with only curious eyes, nothing malicious or accusing in his gaze. She takes a deep breath before softly saying, “You guys weren’t supposed to be here. I wouldn’t have set the bombs off if there were this many people inside.”

“So you’re smart, pretty and dangerous.”

“Shut up, Monty.”

Monty just shrugs before wincing at the movement. Jasper’s eyes flick to him concern and his eyebrows are drawn low. Maya glances between the two men feeling utterly helpless since it was usually Lincoln who patched them up.

When all hope was gone, they are all pleasantly surprised when Miller barges his way into the room. His eyes frantically search the area before landing on Monty who was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Nate…”

Before Monty can say another word, Miller has crossed the room and knelt down taking the smaller boy’s face into his hands and soundly kissing him. Maya turns away from the two wanting them to have a moment of privacy amidst all this chaos.

She instead looks down at Jasper who was staring at her with a loopy smile on his face.

“Maybe you should kiss me too.”

She just laughs before her throat catches and sobs work their way up. Jasper’s hand latches onto her wrist, making her look back at him.

“You were only following orders.”

From across the room, Miller helps Monty up saying, “Come on we are getting you two out of here.”

“On whose orders?”

Miller glances at Maya with a stern look before saying, “Bellamy’s. Now you help Monty while I get Jordan.”

Maya nods before whispering, “You’re going to be okay.” to Jasper. She stands up rushing to take Monty from Miller’s grasp as she lets the boy lean on her. Miller gently picks Jasper up before putting him over his shoulder. The injured boy lets out whine of pain before going silent.

“Let’s go.”

Maya and Monty follow Miller out of the room being mindful of the burning building that at any moment could come crumbling down, but now instead of running away like last time, the Grounders were going to stay. They were going to help the family they should’ve always stayed by.

 

* * *

 

Clarke knew she was going to die. She stares up at the ceiling wondering how long it was going to take for her to pass away. She wonders if Raven was okay or Octavia. She hoped to god that they were. She needed them to get through this.

Taking a deep breath that rattles when she lets it out, Clarke allows her eyes to fill with tears knowing that she was going to die alone. No one was going to see her like this so it didn’t matter if she shed a few tears for herself.

As her thoughts travel through all the people that she cares about, all the people she was leaving behind. Her mind drifts to the one person that she wished she could see one more time before she left this world.

Bellamy Blake.

The only person she could see herself marrying. Even Lexa the leader of a smaller gang they had worked with hadn’t brought on the type of feelings Bellamy had. He was the ice to her fire. The heart to her head. The one she always turned to for comfort.

Leaving Bellamy without ever resolving what happened between them was going to be the hardest part of all of this. She didn’t care about what had happened between them. All she wanted was to see his face once more.

“Clarke! Clarke, please be here.”

Clarke’s eyes flutter and she’s pretty sure she hears Bellamy but at this moment it could all just be a figment of her imagination.

But suddenly there’s a hand on her face and Bellamy was there. He was right beside her staring at her with those eyes of his.

“Clarke, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, is it really you?”

“It’s me. You’re going to be okay. You’re going to be just fine.”

Clarke manages a wan smile before she closes her eyes and lets out a soft breath. Bellamy scoops her into his arms hoping that this time it wasn’t too late.

 

* * *

 

Murphy holds a bandana to his mouth as he works his way through the still smoking building. His eyes are peeled for the room where they had stashed some of their drugs and money as well as any intruders who might have made their way in.

What Murphy doesn’t anticipate is the pained moan of one Raven Reyes. He looks around, spotting the injured woman on the ground a couple of feet away from him. At his footsteps she looks up her eyes narrowing and a glare working its way onto her face.

“It’s always been you. Are you planning to bust my other leg this time or were you hoping to get rid of me for good?”

Murphy’s twinges painfully at Raven’s accusations but he just smirks before saying, “It wasn’t just you we were planning to take out. We wanted to get rid of the whole flock.”

Raven laughs but there’s no joy in it. It’s an empty sound that Murphy has never heard before and with a jolt he realizes that he was the reason behind it. He was the reason that Raven couldn’t be happy.

“What happened to you, John? Were we really not enough for you? You couldn’t just be happy with us, with me?”

Raven’s voice cracks at the end as if she was holding back tears and all Murphy wants to do is apologize, take back everything he’s done to hurt her. But he doesn’t. Instead he cooly looks at her before asking, “Where’s the money, Reyes?”

“You can’t even say my name anymore?”

The way Raven looks at him, so lost, so without happiness makes Murphy weak and he takes a few steps towards her, bending down to her level. He brings one tattooed hand to her face asking again,

“Just tell me where the money is?”

“You know I can’t do that John and you were never one much for torture so the secret is going to die with me.”

“How do you know another one of my members hasn’t gotten it out of one of yours?”

Raven chuckles, shaking her head.

“You were always the hardest one to crack. I bet you anything everyone else has already left. Clarke and Bellamy are probably whispering to one another again. Octavia’s close by clinging to Lincoln. Monty and Miller are twined up in one another’s arms while Harper and Monroe are just wrapped up in one another’s embrace. Maya and Jasper are probably tentatively striking up a friendship. They’ve all fallen, John. Now it’s your turn.”

Raven shocks Murphy by shifting forward and bringing her lips to his. Her eyes flutter shut as she winds one of her hands into his hair. Murphy is surprised only for a second before he loses himself in the familiar taste of metal and smoke. He cups Raven’s face bringing her closer.

“Have you fallen yet, John?”

Raven’s voice was hoarse as she speaks. Murphy just laughs before resting his forehead on hers.

“I’ll always fall for you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
